Together
by Ferris
Summary: Ben ask's Locke to team up with him but not everything is as it seems. Ben/Locke Pairing. Wrote after season 3. Alternative Universe.


"I'm tired John...' Ben barely whispered as they continued to hike through the jungle.

"I'm not surprised Ben since we've been doing a lot of hiking." John stated not overly caring and continuing on.

"Not just that John." Ben started to say as he stopped walking, "John listen to me for a second."

Frustrated John turned around forcing a smile as he eyed Ben. Ben took a breath and was about to start when John's smile fell.

Ignoring Johns changed reaction Ben continued, "I'm tired of making all the decisions about the island."

"Well now you don't have to make any..." Locke stated getting ready to turn around again when Ben reached out and touched his arm.

"I don't want to be left out of the loop either, John." He forced out, almost like it pained him to admit it, "I protected this island for so long, I need to continue."

John stayed silent as he turned around and headed back on their regular trek, Ben followed silently after. Locke wasn't sure what Ben was playing at, it was almost like he was asking to be a team. The more he thought about it the more it seemed out of character for Ben to ever say such a thing which only frustrated Locke even more. By the time they set up camp that night Locke was a mess. He was eyeing Ben for any clue of what he was up to. His frustration was slowly building and he felt as if he would burst any second.

"John is something the matter?" Ben asked with concern as they were setting up a camp for the night.

John swung towards him his eyes holding a dangerous gleam. He stopped what he was doing and sauntered up to Ben, leaning in to him.

"Why would I be annoyed Ben? Nothing to do with you I'm sure. You just told me you practically want to be partners in this which I'm sorry Ben but it sounds pretty damn suspicious to me."

"I know that John but I have no other way to tell you. Remember I told you before that I was done lying. Well I am. I'm telling you the truth now." Ben held his ground staring at Locke evenly.

"I'm sorry Ben but I can't see you wanting to be partners." Locke headed back to where he was working earlier setting up the camp.

Ben watched with little emotion as Locke wandered around the area gathering firewood for the night. Heading back towards the center John dropped all his wood and straightened up dusting off his hands. His emotions were still a wreck as he glanced over at Ben. He knew Ben was up to something, he always was but he wasn't sure what that plan was. He just wanted to find the cabin and have a little talk to Jacob to find out what he was supposed to do now, but they had been walking for a couple days now and there had been no cabin. Ben had been the leader first but when they couldn't find the cabin Locke was afraid that Ben was avoiding it on purpose. Locke wasn't doing any better as being the leader though, yet another day without finding anything. To top it all off Ben had mentioned being partners, there was nothing more that Locke wanted but he knew he couldn't trust Ben. That night was one of the most restless sleeps John had to endure on the island.

After a few more hours of wandering Locke stopped suddenly and punched a tree. Ben stood their in surprise as Locke inspected his injury's and sat down in the grass holding his head.

"John..." Ben started.

"What Ben?" John asked clearly annoyed.

"Are you ok?"

"No Ben. I couldn't sleep last night, because of you, I might add. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I don't know why I can't find the cabin and my hand hurts."

"Well you did punch a tree John, what did you expect to happen." Ben sat down beside Locke.

After a few seconds of silence Ben spoke up, "You know John maybe Jacob wants us to be a team and that's why he wont let us find the cabin."

Locke glanced over at Ben and studied him, Locke still couldn't figure out what Ben was up to, then suddenly it hit John. A huge grin light up his face, Ben became curious.

"What?"

"You haven't heard from Jacob have you?" Locke asked still grinning like a mad man.

Ben stared back at him coldly.

"You don't know what your supposed to do either. That's it! That's why you want us to be partners. You think that Jacob will speak to you if were working together, or if you can't hear Jacob again then I will tell you the plan. You need me."

Ben looked away and stayed silent. Locke sat there grinning to himself when finally he sighed and stood up.

"Lets go find that cabin...partner."

Locke walked off with a little dance in his step, Ben silently followed a little grin lining his face.

"Are you sure Jacob told you to do this?" Ben asked pacing around his living room.

"Yes Ben I'm sure." John stated calmly rubbing his head.

"Then I suppose we need to tell them." Ben stated eyeing Locke from across the room.

"Why don't I go tell them." Locke got up and started heading towards the door.

"Shouldn't we tell them together John." His voice held a warning tone.

"Only one person needs to tell them Ben." Locke turned towards him a smile on his face. "You plan the strategy and I'll go tell everyone what our plan is."

Ben kept his expression even and just barely nodded. John's smile broadened as he left the living room closing the door behind him. John sauntered up to the main building where everyone was currently working on assignments.

Entering the building John caught sight of Richard, "Richard just the man I wanted to see." John grinned excitidly.

"What can I do for you John?" He asked.

"There's a new plan." He stated seriously. "I talked to Jacob I know what we need to do."

"Does Ben know about this?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"Ben currently thinks were doing another plan. Jacob told me not to tell him. Ben is loosing his grip and the islands noticed. No one can tell Ben about the real plan."

At the serious look in John's eyes Richard nodded in understanding. "Let's get everyone and go over this plan."

"John! John! What happened?" Ben ran out of the house as a wounded John limped towards him.

Reaching John he grabbed him as John's legs gave out and he collapsed on the perfectly manicured lawn.

"What happened?" Ben demanded.

"We changed the plan..." John managed to get out before he blacked out.

Opening his eyes John moaned as the bright light hurt.

"John?" A voiced beside him questioned, John instantly knew it was Ben.

"Ben?" John whispered.

"Yes it's me, what happened out there?" Ben asked seriously.

"I lied to you. The plan Jacob wanted was different then the one I told you." He swallowed as he dared to open his eyes again, he could see Ben staring down at him confused.

"Jacob told me not to tell you, I'm sorry."

"What was the new plan John?" Ben bit out.

"We were supposed to go to the ship to retrieve some papers. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Jacob was supposed to protect us. It wasn't supposed to happen this way..."

"John? John?" Ben grabbed John's battered face and forced him to look at him. "What happened, tell me exactly what happened."

"We headed down to the shore..."  
"Who?" Ben asked slightly worried.

"Me and four others. Umm... Chelsey, Whitney, Adam and Mark."

John was oblivious to the relief that flashed through Ben's eyes.

"We got to the ship no problem...the spy was supposed to be there with the plans, but he didn't show. I couldn't leave without those plans so I lead everyone into the ship. We were doing ok until we finally came across someone. I didn't want to hurt her, I told her to stay silent but she screamed, we had to take her down but it was too late. I ordered two of them to retreat and two of them to come with me. We finally found the plans we were looking for when we were heading out, thats when we got caught again. We...well I don't really remember what happened then, there was gun shots fired, I saw Mark go down. Only I made it."

Ben looked down at Locke his face virtually unreadable as he ran through the story in his head.

"Where are the plans John?" Ben asked calmly.

John looked up at him silently for a second trying to read Ben's expression, "In my pack."

Ben sat there for a second before he patted John's shoulder. "Rest now John."

John relaxed back into the bed and was asleep before he knew it.

"Glad to see your finally up and about again." Ben stated when Locke exited the room he had been resting in.

"I was starting to go stir crazy in there." Locke stated sitting down in the living room. "No one came by..."

Ben looked up from his desk and studied John's face. Getting up he moved to sit on the couch beside John.

"They are slightly upset..."Ben started.

John looked at him unsure of what to say or do, "What?"

"They think you did this on your own, thats why you didn't want me to know. They think this was a suicide mission..."

Ben glanced over to gage John's reaction, as he expected John was torn between being sorry and getting angry.

"I think they lost some trust in you because so many died over this and there not convinced the plans are even worth it."

John covered his face with his hands and breathed in deeply, it was his first time having this much power over people and he had already blown it.

"It's ok John." Ben leaned across the couch and placed a tentative hand on Locke's shoulder.

"I have to go...I have to explain what I'm doing. That Jacob told me that it wasn't supposed to be this way."

John looked over at Ben feeling his grip strengthen on his shoulder. "I have to make things right..." John whispered.

An emotion John couldn't pick up on flashed across Ben's eyes but as fast as it came it was gone.

"It's ok John. Tomorrow we can talk to everyone things will work out. You'll see."

John looked at him suspiciously. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

"I had lots of time to think it over John, while you were sleeping. I would never go against Jacob and I know your telling the truth John, he kept me out of it for a reason." Ben smiled tenderly. "I also took a look at those plans. They will be very useful to us. I have...come to terms with the loss..."

John looked at Ben with a weepy smile. Ben responded with an awkward smile of his own. Locke leaned forward and caught Ben's lips in a chaste kiss before he got up and walked back into his room. Ben sat their unsure of what had just happened, he hadn't been expecting this, but it wasn't unwanted either. Locke cursed himself silently for doing that as he paced around in a circle. It was the first time he had ever seen Ben show emotion and John could see that Ben did indeed have a heart and a wave of emotion had come over him for the man. Curse him and his lack of planning. To his surprise Ben showed up at the door to the room. Locke ran a hand over his head and tried to give his most innocent grin. Ben walked into the room quietly and approached John. Locke stared down at Ben whose eyes held an empty gaze.

"Ben..." John started but he wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

To his surprise Ben leaned up and caught Locke in a kiss, his hands coming up to cup Locke's face. The kiss deepened as Locke wrapped his arms around Ben and brought them closer together.

"The plans almost set." John excitedly looked over at Ben who was sitting on the couch thinking.

Noticing Johns attentions he came out of his thoughts and smiled kindly at John.

"Tomorrow things will be different Ben." John smiled thinking about how with this plan he would be able to regain back everyone's trust.

Ben's smile fell slightly as he watched John.

"Ben whats the matter?" John asked moving closer to Ben.

"Just..." Ben's expression was blank, "I'm worried about you. I don't want the plan to go wrong."

John's grin widened slightly and he cupped Ben's cheek. "That's sweet."

Ben faked a smile as John leaned in and gave Ben a kiss.

"I'll come back... I love you." John whispered.

Ben watched him for a few seconds slightly stunned, he was unsure if it was because of John's declaration or because he knew he felt the same.

"I...love you to..." Ben responded faking a smile and giving John a kiss.

John's smile became even bigger as he got up to pack away the plans he was working on. Ben watched showing little expression as he sunk back into his thoughts. I'm not worried about you not coming home John he thought to himself before he got up and helped John pack up.

"You messed up John..." Ben stated evenly while Locke sat in one of the cages. Richard watched on emotionless.

"Ben what's going on?" John asked rubbing the back of his head. "Why does it feel like I've been hit with a baseball bat."

"Actually it was a tire iron..." Even Ben wasn't amused at his attempt at humor. "I'm sorry John. Do you remember the mission?"

"It was another disaster. We got what we needed but everyone...no one made it again." John walked up to the bars and held onto them watching Ben.

"No one trusts you John. There tossing you out as leader. In fact they want to execute you." Ben stated looking over at Richard, "You can leave us."

Richard nodded and left leaving John and Ben alone.

"Your not going to let that happen though are you?" John asked his eyes pleading.

"It is my obligation as a leader to do the best for my people." Ben looked away but continued on, "Thanks for getting me everything I needed."

Ben was trying his hardest to keep any emotion out of his voice. John reached out through the bars to try and touch Ben. Noticing, Ben stepped back a little farther and kept his distance. John's eyes pleaded as he watched Ben until what Ben had said came crashing down on him.

"You planned this...you planned all of this?" John stated.

Ben looked at him he should have been proud of his accomplishment, proud that John had played his role of puppet so well but he didn't he just felt empty.

"Your right John I did need you. I knew what I needed to get but I couldn't without risking the lives of my people. As you know now causing massive amounts of deaths doesn't make people fond of you, I couldn't risk that. I needed someone to take the blame for me. You were perfect John."

John could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he turned around and rubbed his eyes trying his hardest not to let them fall.

"You said you weren't going to lie to me..." John turned around angry.

"I didn't lie to you. I just kept things from you." Ben looked up at John and he could feel a pain, John's pain.

"You said you loved me. Wasn't that a lie?" John whispered leaning up against the bars.

Ben could feel his heart tearing in his chest, "That wasn't a lie John."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Some things are more important then love John..." Ben stated as he turned around and started walking away.

"Ben! Ben!" Locke called from the cage his voice showing his emotional strain.

Ben continued to walk as he made his way back to his home which him and John had recently shared. Except for how he was feeling everything had gone according to plan.


End file.
